


The Man who Forgot how to Feel

by Ariaizz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Suicide, its implied tho, its just pure angst, oh yeah the last 4 characters arn't even a big part of the story just their essence is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: There was a man who once felt. But then everything went numb
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 9





	The Man who Forgot how to Feel

**There was a man who could feel.**

He felt many things. Love, happiness, sadness, fear, anger, amongst so many other things. He felt love for his friends, happy about his place in life, sad when he lost loved ones, fear when he played horror games, and anger when his temper got riled up. If you asked him, he'd say, "Yeah, I think I'm living a good life." He had a loving dog, a successful career, good friends, along with other things. He couldn't be happier.

_... but things began to change_

**There was a man who didn't like change.**

He began losing the things he loved. Friends began to leave him, those who stayed didn't care, he lost motivation for the things he was passionate about, uploading from daily to once a week at best. He never really told anyone about his problems. Not even the friends who stayed. Not even the last one who cared. He was a man who kept his negative feelings bottled up. He put others before him. He could be happier.

_... but things got worse_

**There was a man who was hidden.**

He rarely left his house anymore. He uploads sometimes now, never a regular schedule. He rarely talks to his friends, the one sticking by his side clueless on everything. He always wears long sleeves, hiding the forming scars from those who notice him. His loving dog, leaving him at last, making things worse since the companion was practically his last hope. His mind was sent into a buzz, and he hated it. It could be worse.

_... but the last one found the man off_

**There is a man who cared.**

The last one cared. He was the last remaining for the now broken man. He sensed something wrong about the man, but he didn't understand what it was. He could see the signs, but alas, he was never told. He tried to help, but it was pushed away my "I'm fine." Besides all that, he stayed for him. Was it out of pity? Who knows, besides the last one. One day a fight broke out between the broken and caring, from yet another futile attempt of helping. Neither won. It can't be worse, can it?

_... but he was alone_

**There is a man who is alone.**

The man was now alone, broken. All of his loved ones left him or don't care. He made a video saying that he's no longer uploading, so his career failed as well. The last one cut all socialization with him, any last hope now is gone. Scars decorated his arms in a pattern, that will continue as time passes. Very little calmed him anymore, especially in his panic. His old companion and past friends used to calm him, as did his job and hobbies. He couldn't feel happy.

_... but there was no feeling_

**There is a man who forgot how to feel.**

He feels numb, empty. Worthless. An abandoned toy that life no longer likes playing with, leaving behind an empty vessel that is broken. The only way he can feel is if he makes more scars, adding on to the ones littered all over his arms like a sleeve. He knows it's not healthy, but he can't help it. He just wants to feel again, and he has no other way he can think of. It is worse.

_... but how did he get like this_

**There is a man who is lagging behind.**

He used to be an idol, a leader. To his friends, he was in the lead, and he helped them grow. But then they started running ahead of them, making the one who took them there fall behind. He couldn't keep up. Eventually, his content started getting worse. He was all too aware of this, making this lead to his demise. He can live with the knowledge of his friends growing ahead of him, but he can't live with the feeling of him being used. He was breaking.

_... but there is an end_

**Mark Fischbach is a man who is broken beyond repair.**

Mark Fischbach doesn't want to live. Nobody knows this because he's been forgotten. He has no one to talk to. So it was no surprise to find his limp body in his bathroom, crimson covering the tiles, a sharp knife impaled into his artery.

_... but Mark Fischbach wasn't forgotten_

**Sean McLoughlin is a man with regrets.**

Sean McLoughlin regrets not staying with the broken man. He feels that he's the reason that the poor man snapped. He cared for the man deeply too and still does. He visits him often now. He will make sure Mark Fischbach isn't forgotten.

_...but in Sean McLaughlin's last breath, Mark Fischbach will be forgotten_


End file.
